Syndicate Traders League
Since its origins in the Rift, The Syndicate has become a force to be reckoned with in the larger confines of the Storm Zone. The shady Vylia’sal Syndicate extended its hold and infiltration of the former Rift Traders League, using subterfuge, political scheming and ultimately, brute force. Using the legitimate trading front of the RTL, the Syndicate grew even larger and more powerful, forging stronger links with Terran Alliance worlds, leaders and even military assets. Eventually it grew to the point where it transformed itself into an organisation that could stand outside of the shelter of the Rift, confident in its position as a partner to the strongest galactic powers. Thus was born the Syndicated Traders League (STL). This could not have come at a better time for Tauris, since the loss (and presumed destruction) of the Supermax-89 facility on one of its more dangerous enforcement missions. Nevertheless, his political manoeuvring with key Terran players has given him access to a number of older and previously decommissioned Reformer-class stations which he has used to great effect – so much so that even Terran Admirals have fielded these assets themselves. This newly-wielded legitimacy meant Tauris Vylia’sal could even broker an uneasy amnesty from the many Aquan Sebrutan warrants held against him. This is not something that pleased the Aquan hierarchy, but the unbridled political power Tauris wields amongst many of the Alliance of Kurak members, including the powerful Terrans, now meant they had little choice in the matter. He is not welcomed by the Aquans, but he is tolerated – for the time being, at least. Stronger ties with the Kurak Alliance have allowed Tauris to strengthen his position against OmniDyne’s interference in his dealings in the Rift and further afield. Although this rivalry has continued to simmer, the STL and OmniDyne factions will cooperate for mutual benefit, usually when some venture of dubious legality and high profitability is involved. This is probably down to the relentless pursuit of personal power of both Tauris and OmniDyne’s successful CEO Asger Nerivar – two individuals of equal drive, ruthlessness and complete amorality The STL Syndicate have a fleet tactics bonus of 2 and a command distance of 6" The STL Trader's League have a fleet tactics bonus of 1 and a command distance of 5". The STL are loosely aligned with the Alliance of Kurak. As such, they may be taken as part of any fleet in the Alliance of Kurak (including core races) for the points indicated. They may also be fielded by fleets within the Zenian League, but in this case they cost the points indicated in brackets on their profile. The STL are also Natural Allies with the Terran Alliance, and up to 50% of your Maximum Fleet Value (rounded down) in a Terran Alliance fleet may be spent on STL Syndicate or STL Traders models. Due to lingering animosity between the Aquans and the Syndicate, any fleet containing Aquan models may field STL Syndicate models, but at the bracketed cost. =Fleet= STL Syndicate * Phantom Class Battleship * Spur Class Battlecruiser * Wraith Class Gunship * Shadow Class Frigate STL Traders League * Reformer Class Battle Station * Prospector Class Carrier * Opportunity Class Cruiser * Militia Class Frigate * Penitentiary Class Escort Unreleased models * STL unreleased models Category:Marauders